


Darken Lives

by ShadowsHollow



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsHollow/pseuds/ShadowsHollow
Summary: Will and Caleb have had to grow up is worlds that have changed from what they knew. Little Will has been having strange dreams that sadly seem to have brought her the death of her father. Caleb was Will's future bodyguard, she was his charge and he failed her.
Kudos: 3





	Darken Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my imagination

**_Down below the dark storm filled skies laid a small village. It was nothing compared to the capital, nor was it so small that you would think it insignificant. For this village would soon become a place of great importance... and of great sorrow. Lightning flashed in the sky and the rumble of thunder seemed to the shake the very ground. No one knows why, but with the first clasp of thunder the villagers knew it to be a warning. As quickly as possible fathers gathered clothes and food while mothers prepared the children and animals to leave. Together the villagers left their homes to the storm._ **

****

**** **“Father,” a child called out into the open air around her. Tears fell swiftly down her face, becoming one with the rain that fell to the ground that she walked upon. “Father where you at?” This child was so young, just barely three years old, and yet she feared not the storm that raged around her. Nor did she fear the vast darkness of the night. Her shoulder length fire red hair blew in the fierce wind as her brown eyes continued to fill with new tears.**

**“Your Royal Highness?” The child looked up at a sentry as he walked closer to her, his cloak blowing around his body. His gentle voice rose over the wind as though he didn't need to try to be heard. “Ma'am what are you doing out here?”**

**“Where Father?”**

**The sentry sighed as he knelt in front of the child. “Your father, His Majesty, had to leave earlier this night. A call came from one of the villages and your father decided to ride out with the Knights. Why might you be out here looking for your father at this time Ma'am?”**

**“I had nightmare, wanted Father.” More tears began to form as the child flung herself at the sentry.**

**“It was but a nightmare. Will you tell me about it?” The kind sentry lifted the child up and carried her back into the safety of the castle walls. Slowly they walked down the halls with the child telling the man about lightning and shaking ground. When he reached her room and opened her door it was to see his own son of five years searching the room for the child that he currently held. “It is alright, I have her.” The sentry whispered so as not to wake the child in his arms. His son walked over to his father who passed the sleeping child into the small waiting arms. The five-year-old then placed her down onto her bed before laying down on his own bedroll next to hers. The sentry smiled and pulled the covers over the two children before he went back to the castle walls, only to miss the young female begin to toss and turn as her nightmares began once more.**

**_The smell of smoke filled the air as lightning struck one of the houses, setting it aflame just as thirteen riders appeared over the nearby hill side. In front of the riders rose a man in gold studded armour sitting upon a light brown horse. A golden crown rested atop bright red hair that was beginning to thin along the top. Brown eyes shone with glee. One last bout of thunder sounded, startling the horses and causing them to stomp their feet. “He has struck again Sire.” The King, for that was who the man was, continued to stare down at the flaming village as one of his Knights spoke._**

****

**_“It seems as though he is moving faster and faster with each attack.” The King sighed and turned his horse around. “Let us move out. With any luck I will be home in time for breakfast with my wife and my daughter.”_ **

****

**_Some of the men laughed, knowing very well that Queen Susan would have a fit should her husband not be there when he awoke. As the others began to turn their horses around a young Squire caught a glimpse of white. Just as he turned to figure out what it was that he had seen an arrow went flying past his ear. “Your Majesty danger!”_ **

****

**The red-haired young child awoke with a silent scream as lights passed by her window. She could hear voices on the other side. “Hurry, we must move him into his chambers.” The small child moved over to her door to quietly pull it open. There on the other side sat her best friend, manservant, and future guard.**

**“Princess Wilhelmina, when did you wake?” The boy knelt in the corridor beside the door. He raised a handout for the younger child to take. Wilhelmina looked upon him for a moment before taking his hand. The boy had dark brown hair, bright green eyes that now held concern, and usually a large smile. He was tall compared to the other children his age, and as any good friend should, he was always there when she needed him to be.**

**“What is it Caleb?” Wilhelmina asked as Caleb pulled her to him and placed his right index finger to his lips. The young Princess repeated herself, though quieter this time.**

**“Something has happened with the Knights Ma'am.” Caleb pulled the Princess down the hall and through the castle corridors. At every turn he would pause to see if any persons were about. Soon they entered one of the many staircases that were used by the servants and they continued to walk until they came upon the hidden entrance to the King's study chamber. Quietly Caleb pushed on the wall, creating an opening just a few millimeters wide. It was just enough space that he was able to see out and they both could hear what was being said.**

**“Can you heal him?” Someone inside asked urgently.**

**“This wound is far too deep. Even still, it has damaged his heart,” this time it was a female who spoke, one that both Caleb and Wilhelmina knew belonged to the castle's lead Healer.**

**“Then what can you do for him?”**

**“There is not a thing that I am able to do now besides keep him asleep. The King will be dead by morrow's first light.” Princess Wilhelmina gasped and clung onto Caleb. The young boy wrapped his arms around the Princess in which he would someday swear to give his life for. He left the wall open and listened to the servants and guards talking about the King. “We will tell them tomorrow after he has passed.” The Healer spoke again. “They will have to be told about the King's passing as soon as possible.” There was a pause and everyone in the room knew what the others around them were thinking about. “She will be forced to marry again until the Princess becomes of age.”**


End file.
